


Rien ne s'est passé

by kumakurara (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, WWII AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kumakurara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic się nie stało. Przeżyjesz.</p><p>Very rough English translation <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1531400">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien ne s'est passé

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rien ne s'est passé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531400) by [kumakurara (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kumakurara)



> Jest czwarta nad ranem i w sumie umieszczam to tutaj tylko po to, żeby mieć możliwość pokazanie tego [czerwik](http://czerwik.tumblr.com), bo praca powstawała mocno pod wpływem chwili i zainspirowana jej rysunkami i absolutnie genialnym [AU](http://czerwik.tumblr.com/tagged/WWII-au). Tekst najpewniej zostanie jeszcze zedytowany za jakiś czas, kiedy tylko będę miała siłę spojrzeć na niego świeżym okiem.

 

 _Nie jest ładny_ , przyszło mu na myśl któregoś dnia, _ani przystojny, ani piękny._

Można było o nim wiele dobrego powiedzieć. Że jest nieźle zbudowany, że jego uśmiech jest zaraźliwy, a oczy pełne ciepła i zrozumienia. Można było go rozłożyć na części – zachwycać się jego pełnymi wargami, nosem pokrytym piegami, gęstymi włosami (gdyby miał wtedy odwagę przeczesać je palcami i sprawdzić, czy są tak miękkie jak wyglądają) i ciemnymi rzęsami – wszystko to było ładne, ale jako całość Marco Bott stanowił zlepek sprzeczności. Dłonie o palcach długich i delikatnych, a jednak zniszczone, niewątpliwie należące do żołnierza. Wysoki, ale nigdy nie górujący nad tobą. Jakby toporny i niezręczny, a jednak pełen gracji. Inny. Obcy.

A dla niego był czymś więcej.

Pociechą.

Obietnicą.

Ciepłem.

Jak to jest? Wtedy, gdy wszystko wokół się wali, a ty czujesz, jak gdyby od szczęścia, od absolutnej rozkoszy (na którą nie zasługujesz, nigdy nie zasłużysz) dzieliły cię jedynie te usta? Jeden pocałunek. Nawet nie to, nie jesteś wybredny. Jakikolwiek dotyk. Objęcie ramionami. Uścisk dłoni. Muśniecie palców.

Powtarza to jak mantrę. Zamyka oczy i powraca do _teraz_.

Nie jest piękny.

Jean słyszy huk. Gdzieś w oddali, ale to i tak za blisko. Zwilża usta językiem i zaciska pięści.

Nie krzycz.

Marco Bott nie jest piękny.

Jest naiwny. Wierzy w szczęśliwe zakończenia, w abstrakcyjne pojęcia takie jak dom, rodzina i miłość. Lubi tańczyć, nawet wtedy gdy muzyka jest nieodpowiednia. Cieszy się z każdego, nawet najgorszego posiłku. Gdy widzi na ulicy żebraka, nie wrzuca monet do starej puszki po konserwach czy zniszczonego kapelusza. Jest tą osobą, która podejdzie bliżej, włoży pieniądze do rąk bezdomnego i zaciśnie palce wokół jego dłoni. Z uśmiechem na ustach powie umierającemu ''wszystko będzie dobrze''.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze._

Kiepski żart. Puenta nadchodzi zbyt szybko.

Marco Bott modli się co noc. Boi się, ale nie krzyczy. Smuci, ale nie płacze. Jean myśli, że lichy z niego aktor, ale niezły kłamca.

Powtórzmy jeszcze raz: Marco Bott nie jest piękny.

Jego koszmary nie są piękne. Jego blizny nie są piękne.

Jego postawa jest beznadziejna, zwłaszcza jak na żołnierza. Bazgrze jak kura pazurem. Jest zbyt szczery. Ma krzywe zęby (Jean wie, przyglądał się dopóki nie zauważył, że dolna dwójka po prawej stronie jest przechylona) i odstające uczy. Ma piegi, a piegi nie są ładne, to tylko znak, że jako dziecko spędzał za dużo czasu na słońcu. Jego brwi są zbyt gęste. Jest...

Jest żołnierzem. Mężczyzną. Mężczyźni nie mają być piękni.

Czasem, Marco opowiada mu historię o swoim rodzinnym mieście, o swoich siostrach i rodzicach. O dzieciakach, z którymi chodził do szkoły, o swoich marzeniach, o snach, tych dobrych i tych złych. Jean udaje, że go nie obchodzą, ale wchłania każde słowo. Zapamiętuje. Matce na imię Maura. W mieście był kościół z czerwonej cegły, a pastorowi brakowało dwóch przednich zębów. W swoje szóste urodziny, jedna z jego sióstr spadła z drzewa i złamała rękę. Gdy miał lat trzynaście, prawie utopił się w pobliskim jeziorze. Czasem śnią mu się bezgłowe anioły, ale nie wie czy to dobry znak czy nie. W złych snach często stoi w kolejkach albo przed czymś ucieka. W dobrych, odwiedza dom.

Którejś nocy budzi go i prosi, żeby tym razem to on coś opowiedział. Coś szczęśliwego. Jean nie jest zbyt wylewny. Ale przypomina mu się ten dowcip. _Wchodzi kaczka do pubu..._

Marco śmieje się. Jean wie, że żart jest słaby, wręcz żenujący.

– Coś szczęśliwego, Jean – szepce Marco znowu. – Nie _zabawnego,_ szczęśliwego.

Jean wzrusza ramionami.

– Upita kaczka pewnie była szczęśliwa.

– Być pijanym to nie to samo, co być szczęśliwym.

Jean nie mówi nic przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Dla mnie wystarczy.

Na chwilę robi się bardzo cicho. Jean nie jest przyzwyczajony do ciszy.

– Kaczce to wystarczy? Substytut szczęścia? – pyta Marco w końcu. W ciemności Jean widzi, jak jego brwi marszczą się odrobinę, jakby myślał nad czymś bardzo intensywnie.

– Jeśli to wszystko, co może mieć.

Marco kiwa głową. Potem wraca do swojego łóżka. Jean wie, że nie śpi, bo nie słyszy jego chrapania, a Marco _zawsze_ chrapie. (Jean może to dopisać do listy powodów, dla których Marco nie jest piękny.)

Następnego dnia prawie nie rozmawiają. Zresztą, nigdy nie mają wiele czasu na pogawędki. Ale nie jest tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

 _Wszystko_ się wydarzyło.

Jean ma nową mantrę.

Mimo to, gdy tamten dzień nadchodzi, na chwilę o niej zapomina. Na bardzo krótki moment jego ciąg myśli zostaje przerwany. _Nie krzycz._

Ptaki czasem wypadają z gniazd, prawda? A czasem zostają wypchnięte - pisklęta, które za długo się nie wznosiły. Innym razem, złapie je rudy kot. Jeśli są bardzo pechowe albo bardzo głupie, uderzą w okno i spadną na ziemię, oszołomione.

Przez jakiś czas Marco służył w tym samym dywizjonie, co ten polski dzieciak z okropnym akcentem. Przyjaźnił się z nim, ale Marco zaprzyjaźnia się ze wszystkimi. Eren jest arogancki i porywczy, Jean za nim nie przepada.

Ma czelność zapytać:

– Marco nie żyje?

Boże, jak Jean nienawidzi tego akcentu. Gdy nie odpowiada przez dłuższą chwilę, z ust chłopaka wydobywają się jakieś słowa, których nie rozpoznaje. Najpewniej przekleństwa. Eren jest wiecznie zły. Dzisiaj, jest też bezradny.

Jean wzrusza ramionami. Jeszcze niewiele wiedzą, ale jedno można powiedzieć na pewno: nic nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Nic nigdy nie idzie zgodnie z planem.

Nie usłyszy imienia Marco Bott przez wiele, wiele dni.

W takim razie, poudawajmy, że nigdy nie istniał, tak będzie łatwiej.

Jean nie jest w nim zakochany. Nie może być. Marco Bott jest zaledwie imieniem, które straciło znaczenie. (Tylko dlatego, że _chciałeś_ by go nie miało.)

Ale jest zakochany w stłumionych szeptach, słowach otuchy. W nic nieznaczących historiach. W poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. W nadziei. Jest zakochany w idei, że świat może być lepszym miejscem. W marzeniu, że wojna może się skończyć i, że on, Jean, może doczekać tego końca. Jego serce bije szybciej na samo wspomnienie. Dom. Biały budynek z ogrodem. Dużo kwiatów. Zapach świeżo parzonej kawy. (Boże, prawdziwa kawa.) To tylko marzenie. Jak bardzo można tęsknić za czymś, co nigdy nie nie wydarzyło?

Bardzo.

Gdy wokół siebie słyszy wrzaski, powtarza raz jeszcze: _nie krzycz._ Nie wie dłużej, czy mówi do siebie, czy do kogoś innego.

Przypomina sobie, że gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali, Marco zwrócił uwagę na jego imię i zapytał, czy pochodzi z Francji. Odpowiedział, że babka była Francuzką. Czy, wobec tego, Jean mówi po francusku?

_Pourquoi demandes-tu?_

Większość ludzi nie pozostawała w towarzystwie Jean'a zbyt długo. Potrafi przyznać, że nie jest najbardziej przyjazną osobą. Że bywa gburowaty, że dużo narzeka i, no dobrze, bywa strasznym dupkiem. Marco zdawał się nie zwracać na to najmniejszej uwagi. Albo raczej, zwracał uwagę tak długo, aż Jean się złamał. _Skruszył_ , w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Pamięta dzień w którym Marco nazwał go słabym. W jego ustach to nie jest obelga. Ale słowa i tak bolą. Tylko nie tak, jak powinny.

Ściska w dłoniach broń. Czuje, jakby w każdym momencie mógł zacząć się krztusić, ale nie wie czy to przez pył czy przez coś innego. Bierze głęboki oddech, co jest okropnym pomysłem, bo zapach dymu, prochu i potu uderza go ze zdwojoną siłą. W głowie mu dudni. _Tylko nie rzygaj_ , przypomina sobie. Ja pierdolę. Dlaczego teraz?

Dla niego wojna jest jak takie małe stworzonko. Czarne i obślizgłe, jak ślimak bez skorupy. Wojna jest wiecznie głodna. Pożera coraz więcej i cały czas rośnie. Jest kapryśna, jak dziecko. Nigdy nie była piękna ani sprawiedliwa. Ale to ludzie uczynili ją tak okrutną. I po co to wszystko. (To nie jest pytanie, nie brzmi jak pytanie nawet w jego głowie.)

Wzdycha. Ktoś go woła, wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko.

Jean Kirstein przeżyje.

Przyłoży dłoń do serca. W wewnętrznej kieszeni munduru znajdzie zdjęcie uśmiechniętego mężczyzny o twarzy pokrytej piegami i ciemnych oczach. Może, w napadzie nietypowego dla siebie romantyzmu, przyciśnie usta do fotografii.  I przeżyje.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swoją drogą, pamięta ktoś ten żart o kaczce?


End file.
